


Falling For You

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek to the Rescue, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Guitar-playing hipsters are tripping hazards.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Words: clinic, guitar, pyramid

Stiles fell out of his jeep in his hurry to get to the grocery store. He had just come from the clinic where his dad had just had his yearly checkup, and Stiles was determined to start his new diet _tonight_. 

He raced past a guitar-playing hipster, stumbling over his case with a handful of change in the bottom. He flailed through the automatic doors, trying to catch his balance. He was falling, and he was taking that carefully stacked pyramid of oranges with him.

Derek Hale, yes that Derek Hale, caught him inches from disaster.

“My hero,” Stiles breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not fit the prompt words into the Vendetta drabble series, not without completely derailing where the story was going. So here's this little bit of silliness.  
> I named this drabble long before I tried to come up with a title for Falling For Y- Never Mind. So now I have two fics with almost identical titles, in addition to the two chapter titles in Vendetta that are practically the same. Titles are hard, you guys.


End file.
